Reading The Percy Jackson and Daniels Twins Series
by Persephone Potter Harrys twin
Summary: Our fave demi-gods (and my 3 OCs)are sent to Olympus 14 years ago to read some perculiar books. but whatof the strange powers the twins have and what does Jordan (female OC) have against the fates? Read to find out. Rated T for language Percy/Bianca Hermes/Artemis
1. Prologue

**Summary: Percy Jackson and my two OCs have gone missing (SON) and everybody is frantic. 10 Mins before they were going to be reunited our favourite demi-gods and my OCs are sent back in time 14 years to Olympus to read the Percy Jackson and the Daniels Twins Series. But what does Jordan (female OC) have against the Fates?**

**I'm only doing one disclaimer so listen carefully: I don't own Percy Jackson. If I did Percy would not be with Annabeth. Sorry guys I just don't like it.**

**Pairings:**

**Jordan (OC)/Connor S**

**Harry (OC)/Luna Starlight (OC Daughter of Apollo (ironic right))**

**Percy/Artemis**

**Nico/Thalia**

**So here goes nuthin**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Olympus 14 years ago:**

It was the winter solstice and everybody (negative Hestia) was arguing:

"Zeus you promised you wouldn't cheat!"

"Hades you stole my daughter from me! This wouldn't have happened if you ate more cereal!"

"Shut up about cereal you old bat!"

And so on and so forth. So they kept bickering back and forth and back again, so much so that Hestia, the most patient goddess on Olympus was sick and tired of it. In fact she was about to yell at them to shut the Hades up when a bright light filled the room….

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**So yeah that was the first chapter of my first ever story. Sorry it's so short but other chapters will be longer. BTW **_**~blah blah~ **_**is basically the Daniels Twins telepathy.**

**First person to review positively gets a shout out!**

**Byeeeeee guyyyys xxx**


	2. Prologue II

**So first of all a shout out to Owlways for being the first reviewer thx for your review and yes the chapters will be longer. I also want to thank Viper 456 and lolote9 for following and favouriting. Ok so I changed my mind Percy and Artemis will be friends but Percy and Bianca will be romantic, Artemis will be with Hermes.**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Once the light had disappeared eight people were visible.

"Who are you? How dare you interrupt our very important Olympian meeting?" Zeus all but whispered. "What are you talking about, didn't you summon us?" asked a blonde-haired grey eyed girl. "No, of course not otherwise I would not be asking who you are." He replied. "You say asking, we know demanding." Muttered a boy with brown hair and green eyes, but everyone still heard and all the gods but Zeus laughed- including Artemis! "Wow Connor, Jordan has certainly rubbed off on you." A red-headed girl exclaimed. "Introduce yourselves!" Zeus ordered and the blonde girl walked up, "My name is Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena." The boy, Connor, walked up and said, "I'm Connor, son of Hermes, and that" he pointed at a boy who looked just like him, "is my brother Travis." A beautiful girl with choppy brown hair walked up, "I am Piper daughter of Aphrodite." After Piper a girl with bright red hair and ocean blue eyes that seemed to stare out for miles said, "My name is Luna Starlight, Daughter of Apollo, a lot of people find that quite ironic." The gods nodded their agreement. Then a boy with a crazy smile walked up and proclaimed, "Hey, I am Leo son of Hephaestus and supreme commander of the Argo II!" "Repair boy." Piper coughed. The demigods laughed. Then a girl with red hair and green eyes drew attention to herself by saying, "Rachel, oracle." Apollo was grinning like mad, "My oracle changed bodies YAY!" A boy with blonde hair and a scar above his lip then stepped forward and shocked the council by saying, "I am Jason Grace son of Jupiter." The gods all gasped as one. "But what is a Roman doing with Greeks?" The ever curious Athena asked. "The future is _very_ messed up." Connor replied before asking, "So, anybody got a clue what we are doing here?"

As soon as he asked this question a familiar- to the demigods that were not the trio **(Jason Leo and Piper****)** - voice screamed "HOLY FUCKIN' ZEUS SHIT!" and while Zeus stood offended Connor rushed out arms held out and caught the person who the voice belonged to but nobody could see what she looked like because she was wearing a black trench-coat, her heir was held up in a black hat and she wore sunglasses. Before anybody could react six other people fell and hit the ground with several yells. One by one they stood up there were three girls and three boys. A boy with black hair and sea-green eyes walked forward and said, "My name is Percy Jackson I'm the son of Poseidon, and before you start yelling, Zeus Hades, you have also broke the oath, both of you so don't be hypocrites." Then a girl with golden eyes walked up and announced, "I am Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto." Hades' eyes bugged out. "But Hazel you're dead." He stated. "I know, but I came back." Then an Asian kid walked up and said, "Frank son of Mars." Another girl with her long black hair braided down her back said, "Reyna daughter of Bellona." Then the last boy stepped forward, he had golden blonde hair and gold eyes with sky blue around the irises and white around the pupils. "I am Harry Daniels Grandson of Hermes on my dad's side and Hades on my mom's." Then the girl in the trench-coat got out of Connors arms albeit reluctantly and announced, "what harry just said 'cept my name is Jordan I-Have-Whole-Load-Of-Middle-Names Daniels!" and with that she threw off the coat, hat and glasses to reveal a tanned girl with what the boys would call a perfect body wearing black short-shorts that said 'my man's land' in silver on the butt and a black shirt that said on the back 'if school was a place to pay attention and come prepared…nah I still wouldn't' **(just so you know that is my attitude towards school just look on my profile)**as well as a circlet on her head. She had waist-length black hair with silver and green streaks in it and her eyes were silver with black around the irises and green around the pupils all the male gods except Hermes and Hades were practically drooling over her. She was better looking than Aphrodite. Jordan sighed rolling her eyes "ok, so one person left and- no it can't be, Bianca, daughter of Hades?" Almost everyone turned to look at her and she waved shyly. "Ok we _know_ you're supposed to be dead, the proof is in my backpack." Jordan reached for her backpack only to find it wasn't there. Then she started frantically looking around muttering about baby, safe and promise. Until, "Μοίρες πιάσουμε εδώ θέλω το παιδί!" she yelled. The immortals stared at her as if she was mad; nobody ever talked to the Fates that way and survived. There was a bright purple light and the gods thought she was about to be incinerated- Hades and Hermes were on the edge of their seats in worry. But when the light died Jordan was still there and didn't look any different except she was glaring at the three Fates one of whom was glaring right back, another cowering in fear of her glare which was understandable and the other smiling at her holding a backpack. "J, she is right here and safe. I took her before you disappeared because I didn't think it would be safe for her. Here, take her." The smiling one said holding the backpack out to Jordan. "Thank you Clothy." She replied the gods figured this must be Clotho. "So what are we doing here?" Annabeth asked. "And how is Bianca here- no offence Bianca, just curious." She added. "You are here to read books about Percy Jackson and his quests." She answered. "Quests? As in more than one?" Poseidon asked worry etched across his face. "Yes, but first we must bring a few more readers and J must take the baby out of the bag." Clotho replied. Everybody looked at Jordan as if she was crazy. "Umm, Danni what does she mean 'baby out of the bag'?" Harry asked. "Well it's a long story which involves grand-papa giving me a magical bag for me to hide my newly adopted daughter in after her dying mother gave her to me. By the way this is reborn Bianca named Bianca by her father Hades which means we will have to call the older Bianca, B because this one still has to learn her name." sometime during this she had taken Bianca out of the bag and she basically looked like a miniature version of the older Bianca.

All of a sudden, a pale boy wearing all black, who had black hair and dark eyes, was thrown out of the nearest shadow. "Hey. The Fates sent me and told me to say I am Nico Di Angelo son of Hades born in the '40s and hidden in the lotus hotel and casino. And also to hold my arms out like this." He stated holding out his arms. Suddenly a girl with spikey black hair that went to her upper back fell from the ceiling screaming and landed in Nico's arms. The two looked at each other with confusion all over their faces, and then recognition and their faces flushed bright red while Jordan watched smirking. The girl got out of Nico's arms and introduced herself as Thalia grace daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis. Then the Fates appeared again and announced, "Here is the list of books you will be reading, they are in order, as soon as you finish reading one the other will arrive." And with that they disappeared. Aphrodite had been given the list so she read it out loud:

"Percy Jackson, the Daniels Twins and the Olympians: the lightning thief, the sea of monsters, the titans curse, the battle of the labyrinth, and the last Olympian. Jordan Daniels book of funny moments and times when music ironically clashes with what is really happening. Heroes of Olympus: the lost hero, the son of Neptune, and the mark of Athena."

"Well then let's get started." Zeus said as the immortals shrunk to human size, conjured mini-thrones for them-selves and couches for the demi-gods.

**The Lightning Thief: Chapter one, I accidentally vaporise my pre-algebra teacher…**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Well that is part II of the prologue the next chapter they will be reading****. Sorry this chapter was all crappy and shit like I am not having the best weekend. So another pairing will be Poseidon/Athena. Thanks for reading guys. ****BTW link for the circlet Jordan wears is on my profile.**


	3. vaporising teachers

**Just so you don't get confused here is a key:**

**{Twin telepathy}**

_**A different language**_

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Chapter one: We Accidentally Vaporize Our Pre-Algebra Teacher. **Zeus read.

"Really, guys?" Bianca asked incredulous. "Bianca?" Nico asked totally gone out. "Hey little brother." She said shyly. Nico went over and hugged his sister tears in his eyes. Zeus (the god who didn't realise this was a family moment) kept reading ignoring all the glares he was getting.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"I feel _so_ loved." Apollo exclaimed sarcastically.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:** **,close this book right now, Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"Key word being '_tried_'"

**Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways. If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think its fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

"Really? I love being who I am." Jordan stated. "Yea but J you're not a regular half-blood." Thalia pointed out.

**But if you recognize yourself I these pages – if you feel something stirring inside – stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.** **Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**My name is Percy Jackson.** **I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?** **Yeah. You could say that.**

"So _you _can say that you're troubled but when _we_ say it we are told to shut up. Where is the fucking fairness in that?"

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan— twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

**I know—it sounds like torture.** **Most Yancy field trips were.**

**But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.** **Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armour and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.** **I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.**

"Yea right." Nico scoffed.

**Boy was I wrong.** **See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, my friend Jordan and I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. **_**She**_ **was the one aiming for the school bus,** **but of course **_**I**_** got expelled anyway.**

**And before that, at our fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, Jordan sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.** **This trip, I was determined to be good.**

Everybody was virtually pissing themselves.

**All the way into the city, we put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my other best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.** **Grover was an easy target.** **He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled.** **He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.** **Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.** **"I'm going to kill that bitch," Jordan mumbled. And I agreed whole heartedly.** **Grover and Harry tried to calm us down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."** **He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

**"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.** **"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."** **Then Jordan decided to butt in "Besides, if anybody's hurting Bitch-afit it's me." Jordan**** has blood red hair down her waist and bright green eyes she is also a quarter Italian on her mom's side. And her twin Harry has blond hair and clear blue eyes. I call them The Twins.**

Everybody looked totally confused, but before anybody could ask Jordan explained, "I am a morphee; I am able to change my appearance to whatever I want. This is my natural look. All of it. I only ever change my hair and eyes. Well sometimes my voice to if it is needed, but never anything else." Seeing the gods and trio were still confused Harry told Zeus to read. "But what about you?" he asked. "Hecate made me a potion."

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there.**

**In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.** **Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

"It is _not_ just 'really old black-and-orange pottery' it is fabulous art and you should treat it as such." Annabeth demanded of Percy. Everyone else just frowned, she was being _very_ controlling

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.**

"Way longer than that Perseus." Artemis smiled and all the gods were confused. _Did she just smile at a male?_ Hermes felt a burning jealousy well up inside of him.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.** **Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker.**

_She sounds familiar_ was the thought going through Nico, B and Hades' heads.

**She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.** **From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"Grover!" everyone sighed exasperated.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and Harry, Jordan and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?" (Except Jordan added bitch on the end) [Damn straight I did]**

Everyone was laughing and Harry, Luna and Connor all said, "Totally Jordan."

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course." Thalia and Nico chorused. They looked at each other, then away blushing lightly.

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir."**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele.** **"Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it.**

"What! No way! He knows something? It is a miracle!" were all heard throughout the throne room.

**"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

The elder gods groaned, "Not this one."

**"And he did this because ..."**

**"Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god,** **and—"**

"GOD! Holy Zeus Perce, really?" were some of the more censored comments. Bianca started crying so Jordan left the room to comfort the week-old baby.

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**** "Oh please, he wished he was that awesome." Jordan yelled.** **"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead.**

"And that just proves the theory that Zeus looks like a very ugly rock-"

"-And he's hard-headed like one too." Poseidon and Hades claimed much to the laughter of everyone else and the pouting of Zeus.

**And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters—"**

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"Try living it"

**"—and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

**Some snickers from the group.** **Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"**** "Actually we smart people, meaning people who aren't you, might get a job as a historian, a history teacher, an archaeologist, a palaeontologist or even an author, bitch." Jordan retorted making everyone laugh at Nancy's face that was going red.**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"** **"Busted," Grover muttered.**

**"Shut up," Nancy hissed her face even brighter red than her hair.**

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"No more like horse ears." Harry stated. "Huh?" the romans asked. "Brunner is Chiron." Luna explained. "Oh." Was the romans intelligent answer.

**I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir."** **"I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"Happy note? Are you serious?" Apollo exclaimed. "Shut up Apollo. Artemis sighed.

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

"So as they always do then?" Jordan joked. Walking back in and putting Bianca in crib that Hestia conjured. "HEY!" all the guys yelled indignantly. She rolled her eyes at Ares glare, which shocked most of the gods, and laid her head on Connors lap.

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson."**

**I knew that was coming.**

"Gasp! Percy's psychic!" Hermes announced. "Why didn't you tell us!?" The Stolls, Leo, Harry and Jordan cried.

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go— intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.** **"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me.**

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."**

**"Oh."**

"Ooh what an adequate answer Percy." Annabeth snarked. Percy frowned with everybody else and decided to talk to her next break which was after this chapter because the gods wanted to know why Jordan wasn't an ordinary demi-god.

**"What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson."**

**I wanted to get ****angry;**** this guy pushed me so hard.** **I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armour and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

"Harry and I were allowed to team up so I couldn't help him cheat by thinking the answer to him and because I am hugely dyslexic so we always won." Jordan announced.

**But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C— in my life. No—he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.** **I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.** **He told me to go outside and eat my lunch.**

"Someone stole my lunch." Harry said randomly. "I know it was me." Jordan admitted watching his reaction. "WHAT! Why?" he cried. "I was bored." She replied as if that explained everything, which for Jordan it kind of did.

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.**

"Yes because everyone _loves_ watching traffic, that class must have been full of slow idiots." Annabeth declared which was a big mistake because Jordan had her pinned against a column by the throat her feet nowhere near the floor at a speed faster than a vampire. Jordan growled, "That was a_ very_ idiotic thing say within my earshot and we all know I have a _large_ hearing range." Jordan dropped her to the floor turned around and walked off to feed Bianca who had just woken up, but halfway there she stopped and called over her shoulder, "and I think that was pretty fast don't you?"

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York State had ****been weird since Christmas.** **We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, and wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.** **Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

"No she is not mine." Hermes assured the council before they even turned to look at him. His kids (and grand-kids) all breathed a sigh of relief.

**Harry, Jordan, Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school—the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

"Did it work?"

"No."

"Hey why isn't Harry talking much this chapter?" Piper asked.

"I wasn't feeling well that day." He replied.

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean—I'm not a genius."**

_Duh!_ Annabeth thought, but was wise enough to keep quiet as she didn't want to get to know that wall even better.

"**That's obvious." The Twins teased. Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?" The Twins laughed.**

As did everybody else.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too.** **She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"Mama's boy" Ares cried, but then was drenched with sea water. Everyone laughed and Ares glared at Poseidon who shook his head and pointed at his son who smiled innocently at him.

**Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.** **I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends—I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists—and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.** **"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.** **I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

"Ooh Perce about kick butt." The Stolls and Nico cried out and people laughed at them.

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"** **Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.** **Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see—"**

**"—the water—"**

**"—like it grabbed her—"**

"Cool! I so wanna do that. All I can do is set people on fire but that hurts them." Leo announced.

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey—"**

**"I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**** Harry yelled, "Percy you do **_**not**_ **guess your punishment."** **That wasn't the right thing ****for me ****to say.**

**"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her."** **I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.** **She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

"Brave satyr." Artemis praised.

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.**

**"But—"**

**"You—will—stay—here."**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

**"It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying."**

**"Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now."**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

"Ooh scary." Ares teased. Percy gave him said stare and he fainted in his seat.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?** **I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.** **I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

"Percy we say this because we love you. You. Are. A. Fucking. Idiot." Frank and Hazel announced.

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel. The Twins were arguing with Nancy and co. by the looks of things they were also winning.**

"Chiron!" Everybody (negative Annabeth) who wasn't there moaned.

**I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

_As if_ everybody thought.

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.** **I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

"Uh-oh." Apollo muttered.

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey," she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

"Oh. My. Gods. Percy did the safe thing! And was polite!" Nico and Thalia yelled and promptly blushed bright red.

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"** **The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.** **She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.** **I said, "I'll—I'll try harder, ma'am."**

**Thunder shook the building.**

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.** **All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.** **Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.** **"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't..."**

**"Your time is up," she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"FURY!" Those who weren't there (minus Annabeth again) shrieked.

**Then things got even stranger.** **Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

"A pen?"

**"What ho, Percy!"** **he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me.**

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword—Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.** **Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"Ok, how is that natural?"

"I don't know it just was."

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!** **Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulphur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

_Ominous_ everybody thought

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.** **Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"Nope." Jason and Reyna chorused. "I know now." Percy declared.

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."** **I said, "Who?"**

**"Our teacher. Duh!"** **I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

_The mist_ everyone thought.

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

**I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.** **"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious."**

"**I know-" Jordan started. "–you're going wacko!" Harry finished.**

Everybody laughed.

**Thunder boomed overhead.** **I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"** **"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher." He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"Now Chiron is an awesome liar." Hermes and Apollo announced.

"Ok, time for a break." Zeus declared closing the book. "You have one hour, then we shall meet back here, go."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/

I am soooooooooo sorry it took so long it's just yesterday we spent the entire day out and I also have a short attention span. So major Annabeth-bashing. Next chapter there will be an Artemis/Hermes moment. And is it the end of percabeth. (Most likely yes) so sees you later.


	4. break 1

**So just a reminder guys reviews are welcome. So please review.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Break:**

**With Jordan**

The gods approached Jordan with questions to be answered. "'sup bitches?" she greeted turning to them. Most of them were taken aback by how she spoke to the 'all powerful diates that could blast her to smithereens without a second thought.' The others (Hermes, Hades, Hestia, Artemis and Apollo) had gathered from the reading of the first chapter that this was how she was. "So, what do ya need?" she enquired.

"We would like to know why you are not as your friends said 'an average demi-god' if you would explain it to us please." Athena enquired.

"Sure, so long story short would be our paren-"

She was cut off by a note coming down with another book saying:

_That particular story shall be in the book about Jordan's music and here is another book you must read before the last Olympian but after battle of the labyrinth. It is called the demi-god files. BTW some heroes from the ancient times will arrive at the end of the break._

_Clotho_

"Well I guess that answers that then." Jordan spoke then jogged off to find Connor.

**With Percy**

"Annabeth we need to talk." Percy sighed. "Ughh. What now?" She groaned "I am trying to finish my designs." He took her aside and started speaking, "Look Annabeth I don't know what has gotten into you lately, but you have started to be completely mean and controlling." "Well if you don't like it then why should I care, I only dated you to distract me from Luke, it's him I love not you." She replied without an ounce of regret. "Well then if that's the case then we are done!" Percy stated.

**With Nico and Bianca**

"I can't believe your back, but how long will you be here?" Nico questioned excited yet anxious. But just then another note fell down and it read:

_She is to stay with you as her lies and is entwined in the hands of the one who was blamed_

_Clotho_

"So my fate lies with…."

**With the Olympians**

The hour was up and everybody entered the throne room again, but everyone was startled when Percy walked in with a black eye. "Percy what happened?" Harry enquired. "Yeah, when you break up with a daughter of Athena you are lucky to escape with just a black eye." He enlightened them with that explanation. All the throne rooms' occupants turned and glared at the young blond, who in turn looked away.

Artemis then asked a question she had wanted to know the answer to for a while, "Thalia if you are my lieutenant then what happened to Zoe?" All the demi-gods bowed their heads which was answer enough for Artemis. Shaken with a sudden bout of sadness and grief she departed the throne room with tears in her eyes. "I'll go find her." Hermes volunteered seeing Aphrodite's confused look and Jordan's knowing one he ran after her. As soon as he was gone they all started betting on the state he would be in when or _if_ he came back. Suggestions were as such:

"OK all bets are 10 drachmas and $20."

"I say he has a broken arm and two broken legs."

"No way. Too lenient. Two broken arms and legs alike and also three broken ribs with a concussion."

"I say they both come in laughing their heads off and Artemis will be soaking wet." At Jordan's comment everybody froze and looked at her as if she had just announced she was marrying medusa. "You're on." They all said at once. Jordan just smirked.

**With Artemis and Hermes**

Hermes found Artemis sat on a rock big enough for two to sit on in the middle of a beautiful lake that he thought only he knew about. She was looking up at the stars and the full moon. He copied her. After a minute he spoke,

"You know, Zoë was like a star." She looked at him like where are you going with this. He continued, "She was always there and you could always see her. She always stuck by the moon no matter what. And when she is gone you can tell because nothing is the same anymore, but you'll always remember her no matter how long has past." She looked at him and a feeling of gratitude and something else that she couldn't place filled her. "Thank you. You know you might be the only male I consider a friend." Hermes smiled at her and said, "Well if I'm your friend I think I can get away with doing this." And he shoved her in the water and ran off laughing. "Hermes you get back here!" She yelled laughing as well; she hadn't felt this free in ages. She chased him until they were just outside the throne room where she caught up enough to jump on his back. So what a sight everyone else got when Hermes ran through the door carrying a soaking wet Artemis on his back both of them laughing their heads off. When they saw everyone (negative Jordan, who had seen this in a vision) looking at them astounded they calmed down and Hermes helped Artemis off his back. Everything was silent until Jordan chuckled, "I believe all of you people who have not just entered into the room laughing their heads off owe me a lot off money."


End file.
